A drilling tool, in particular a rock drilling tool, for a portable machine tool, with an axis of rotation and with at least one spiral thread which is wound around the axis of rotation along the axis of rotation, is already known from DE 100 11 108 A1. The spiral thread has at least one wearing surface.